Conventionally, a structure of a terminal connecting portion of a coated electric wire cited in PTL 1, for example, is used for a structure, which is waterproofed by resin molding, of a terminal portion of a wiring harness to which a corresponding terminal member is fixed.
The resin molded terminal connecting portion of the coated electric wire cited in PTL 1 is prepared by injecting a molten molding resin into a molding cavity space that is provided in a mold consisting of upper and lower molds. The molding cavity space defines a cavity for molding, in which the terminal connecting portion that is prepared by crimping a terminal member on a conductor at an end portion of the coated electric wire is housed and set for injection.
Thus, the terminal connecting portion of the coated electric wire cited in PTL 1, in which the terminal portion of the wiring harness is resin molded, produces a constant waterproof effect and anticorrosive effect.